The Heart Of The Moon
by Saturn's Glaive
Summary: the police are blaming darien for serena's murder, but he didn't do it, serena is revived from the dead but takes on another identity.......please read and review!!!
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Of The Moon  
  
Written By Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Idonotownsailormoonbuthowcaniwheniamonly13??  
  
Ok, I'm sorry for not writing for a LONG time but I will make this up to everyone, please enjoy this story and I will not tolerate any flames!!!!  
  
Please read and review, for I love getting them in my inbox!!!!  
  
Ok……………This is kinda like a prologue and well, it just what happens in the FIRST CHAPTER!! The first chapter has nothing to do with the title but it leads you on.  
  
Authors Note(again): does anyone have msn?? I do, if you e-mail me with it, or you already know my e-mail, please add me to your msn……………I will not be posting the 2 chapter unless I get 15 different reviews from different people. I know this sounds like a lot but tell your friends!!!!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Darien~~~~~~  
  
How can I explain this? Well, only one word will summarize this up: Dead. Dear, Sweet Serena, who I loved more that anything in this whole world had to end up dead. And you know whose fault this is? Mine. That's right, hate me if you please, mine. I didn't mean to really, I just couldn't get there in time to save her. I bet everyone hates me; no one will even talk to me. Maybe I should just kill myself to save all the trouble. Uh, oh, hold on, there's a knock on the door. *I open the door*  
  
"Hello Mr. Shields, We have a few questions to ask you." Crap, now I'm dead.  
  
"Please come in." I hear myself say shallowly.  
  
"Mr. Shields, are can I call you Darien?" I nod.  
  
"Good, lets proceed on. Darien, where were you the night Serena Tsukino was killed?"  
  
"Oh God, She was killed?" I hear myself say, barely able to speak, I just wanted to tell him the truth, make it all go away, I shed some tears and said,  
  
"I don't know, with some friends I think."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No, I don't." I hear myself snap at him. He looked at me.  
  
"Can you verify that?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, I can, his name is Andrew and he works at the Mystical Arcade."  
  
"When will you be home later on?" "  
  
Around 6:00."  
  
"Ok, Thank you, Darien." The policeman walks out the door. I sighed, thinking of what I should do next. Serena and I should have been at the arcade now, arguing about whatever we argue about. I really don't know what I should do, If Serena was here, and she'd know what to do in an instant. Maybe if I go to sleep it will just be a dream, you know, a dream within a dream.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
The Police were barging at my door again for more questions about an hour or two I fell asleep. I got up, my eyes still shut, I opened them finally as they opened the door, well, rather got the receptionist at the door open it.  
  
"Mr. Shields, I'd like you to come with us down to the station now." He said, gripping his gun. Ok, now, I'm TOTALLY screwed.  
  
"Ok," I squeak. I followed the police down the stairs to the station in their vehicles.  
  
~~~~Station~~~ (an: spooky spook!)  
  
"Mr. Shields, I'd like to ask you more questions about what happened, we talked to Andrew and he said that you were with him at the hours of 6:00 to 8:00 at the arcade. He then said that you got a funny look on your face and left. Question is, Mr. Shields, were did you go? Serena Tsukino was killed between 8:30 to 9:30 and we most likely can place you at the crime scene." I shook my head in disbelief. How can they think this? I loved her, not KILLED her. "I didn't kill Serena." I said dumbly.  
  
"We know that, but until we are sure, you will be place in the custody of the state of Tokyo. I shook my head violently. No, this can't be happening, I thought. I would NEVER do anything to hurt her. The policeman advanced upon me, I backed away but I didn't back away far enough.  
  
I sat sadly in the small cell they had given me, not enough free, open space that I felt I almost was going to suffocate. I eventually fell to sleep, the uncomfortable bar supporting my back as I fell to sleep.  
  
~~Meanwhile (in the morgue! Ahh… my favorite place!! The smell of dead…never mind)~~  
  
"Sir, I'd like you to come and see this." Li said to Sergeant Owen Diago.  
  
"Yes?" The Sergeant came closer to Serena's body. He looked at her necklace on her neck closely and said,  
  
"There's nothing wrong about this necklace, Li, please check it out. In the Meantime, I will be at the crime scene." Sergeant Owen Diago started walking out.  
  
Li, who was a very wise old man, looked bewildered. "I have never seen anything like this before, but I have heard many legends ago, about a millennia ago, about a princess who wore one, the exact same as this."  
  
He whispered to himself, almost in a trance. The necklace hung above her delicate neck, glowing, as if there was some life force in it. He felt the urge to touch it and when he did, sparks flew up, jolting him. Sergeant Owen Diago turned around.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He yelled, angry. Li's eyes widened, as in shock and whispered again.  
  
"The Heart Of The Moon returns."  
  
Authors note:  
  
So…did you like it??? Anyway………please review; I need 15 reviews from DIFFERENT people to make chapter 2!!! As I said before, read the top stuff to get more information…………………..  
  
What are you waiting for?!?!?!? REVIEW!!! My msn is…sunburst_7@hotmail.com k???? Anyway… Bye bye!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Of The Moon  
  
Written By Saturn's Glaive  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Idonotownsailormoonbuthowcaniwheniamonly13??  
  
Authors Note: plz don't flame me..im trying! Hahaha..if u want the next chapter out soon, I need 15-20 reviews out..c ya!! And thank you!!!  
  
  
  
Stories tell that a girl, one resurrected by the one that has been dead, not forgotten, lives for the ones she loves, though not the same. You see, ones resurrected from the dead gain great power...a power that can kill, a power that can love, a power that can destroy......  
  
~*morgue~*~(yes, the morgue!!! The smell of rotting..n/m)  
  
  
  
"By, any chance, what is this Heart of the Moon?" Sergeant Owen Diago asked, his eyes looking into the glowing necklace that was changing colors right before his very eyes.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you, Owen, this is neither the time or place." Li chokingly said.  
  
"I want to know now!!!" Owen breathed angrily.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but please get out, I need to complete my report, now if you just leave. before your escorted out." Li said.  
  
"Why? Im the one who has this murder investigation case, so therefore, im supposed to be here with you."  
  
"Get out.. NOW!!!!" Li yelled.  
  
"Alright.im going." Owen said  
  
"Stupid grumpy old men" Owen said, under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Li's ears perked up, for an old man, or what he seemed how old, his ears were very accurate.  
  
"Nothing." Owen said innocently  
  
"Then Leave."  
  
~*~ Couple minutes later~*~  
  
Li paced and paced in morgue, he had to find out if this was the real thing. "Oh god Serenity, I hope you know what your up against with giving your own daughter that necklace." He whispered, looking at the picture he pulled out of a delicate queen and princess sitting in a throne room.  
  
"I do." A soft whisper came in the air. Li turned around.  
  
"Hello?" he said, trying to find out where that voice came from.  
  
"Im right here." Queen Serenity came out from the shadows, looking transparent and walking to her dead daughters body.  
  
"She's all I have, I have to do this, she has to complete her destiny, otherwise the world will come to complete chaos." She said softly, looking at her daughter.  
  
"All I have to do is activate it." Queen Serenity said to herself, not caring what Li thought.  
  
"Are you sure?" Li's voice was solemn.  
  
"Perhaps it will be for the better, though she won't remember anything, but maybe she will." The Queen mused, thinking to herself again  
  
"I'll do it." The Queen decided. Li looked up, surprised, but perhaps it will be for the better, though maybe not. The Queen put her hands over the necklace, it flashed a great light, then the light went into Serena's body.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Darien~*~*~*~*~  
  
"C'mon, get up, Diago wants to talk to you." Two policemen grabbed my arms and practically dragged me to Diago's Office  
  
~*~Diago's Office~*~  
  
"Mr. Shields, though we only have the fact that you were there at the crime scene, and that you were gone in the hours of Serena's murder, we looked in your apartment and there was no incriminating evidence there. However, if we pick something up, we are taking you back in. Understand?" I nodded dumbly, still can't believing that they thought that I did it. I don't understand it, I didn't kill her!!!! But I swallowed and quietly mumbled,  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"What was that? Say it louder!" Diago breathed, angry that he had to let me go.  
  
"YES SIR!!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Then you may go." I stood as they unlocked the cuffs on my arms and pushed open the door.  
  
~*~Diago~*~  
  
I can't believe I let him go!!!! Damnit, I better find some evidence, and soon!!!!!!!! I angrily slammed my hand on the desk when the phone rang.  
  
"Talk to me." I answered the phone, hoping there was good news so I could gleefully put that murderer back in jail. I don't know why, but my instincts told me that he killed her, though my instincts could be wrong, they haven't failed before.  
  
"It's me." Li's voice came through the other end of the phone.  
  
"Is the report finished?" I asked  
  
"Um.sir, there was a problem. One of the lights on the lab caught fire on Serena Tsukino's sheets and well, her body is destroyed." Li's voice said shakingly on the other end. I was shaking in furry.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!! How could you have let something like this happen? YOU MORON!!!!" I was soo mad, I could have killed him if he was here.  
  
"Im sorry sir, I really am." Li's voice was solemn. I suddenly was thinking of ways to kill him, but suddenly thought against it. It would not look good on my career report. I took a deep breath and swallowed my anger.  
  
"It's all right, Li, these things happen. I'll see you tomorrow so we can fix the damage." I can't believe how not mad I sounded, seriously, I was shaking in furry, how could he?? These things do not happen to a man that has been studying and doing autopsies for more than 30 years. Damn him. I hear the phone click and I slam down the phone. Now all we had to work was the crime scene. I picked up the phone again to call one of the forensics on the case.  
  
"Yeah?" his voice came through.  
  
"We just lost the body, now you will have to work harder than ever to find out what happened to Serena Tsukino." And put down the phone. I sighed, will there ever be a day when the criminal is caught on sight???  
  
~*~*Darien~*~*  
  
Im free!!!! I feel like dancing!!!! But then I suddenly thought of Serena and immediately turned sad. I took a cab to my apartment and went home.  
  
~*~morgue (yay!)  
  
"I'm done the call that you wished for, my Queen." Li said.  
  
"Thank you, Li, she'll wake up in a couple seconds." Queen Serenity said happily. A groan emerged from the thought so dead body.  
  
"Where am I?" A voice, that was different that Serena Tsukino's groggily said.  
  
"You are now called Lyra, my child, and you shall live at 1748 Rose Garden Str., yes, the big dollhouse place, where you will not live alone, I will come visit you once a week, but in the meanwhile you'll have my trusted friend, Kathryn to be there as a supervisor for the maids and ect. Your dog is named Lassie, and you will be attending Crossroads Junior High. Ok?" A kind voice said to the girl who was now called Lyra. Lyra understood and nodded her head.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Let the transformation be complete." Queen Serenity closed her eyes again and Lyra was engulfed with a silver light.  
  
~*~*~half-hour later~*~*~  
  
Lyra, who woke up in her house, half-hour later and not in the morgue, looked in the mirror and at her reflection. She was wearing a blood red tank top with black capri pants, her light brown hair, with blonde streaks was up to her shoulders. She had no recollection of what happened to her except for waking up in the morgue, seeing a beautiful queen and a really old man peer at her. Kathryn, who was in the kitchen, making sandwiches for everyone, including for the maids, decided that she should visit Lyra. She would take her shopping today and buy clothes for her first day of Crossroads High. Authors Note:  
  
So.. did u like it?(? I don't know, I thought it was really strange..plz, plz, if you want the next chapter out, and I promise you this, if you get me 10-20 reviews out, then I will get it out ASAP!!! If u want my msn-for story ideas-(I may take them!)here it is- sunburst_7@hotmail.com 


End file.
